Magical Theory OLD AND WRONG
by Mr Mythos
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote about how magic works in Yorl, for die hard fans and interested people


Magical theory

A fan information page

On Yorl, magic all began when a man was sitting in the woods, he was so cold, and could not start a fire, he put all of his will into imagining a fire on the pile of sticks, so maybe his body could get the idea that there actually was a fire, he closed his eyes and could feel the warmth, hear the crackling, but when he opened his eyes, there was a real fire crackling away. He was so amazed that he tried again, he successfully set his shoe on fire, but quickly stomped it out. You see, he discovered, that will could overcome the laws of physics. He noted it all down, and also discovered the art of alchemy, but that is another story, this man's name, was Demora Philidelphus. He rushed into a nearby town, screaming he had discovered how to spontaneously make fire; people ignored him thinking he was mad, but he rushed into the mayor's office and showed his proof. But now, to a more modern time, magic is taken for granted now, only true wizards and mages can truly appreciate what life would be like without magic, people no longer have to imagine things being there, generations of slowly filling in the edges on the map of magic has had an effect on modern citizens, but it still takes a good few years to get the basics. But a mage who has attended an arcane university for 2 years only has to point at the ground, focus hard at a certain area and say "fire" and flames will sprout, a fully formed wizard can point at the ground and fire with crack away merrily, a sorcerer can flick his eyes slightly downwards and a great roaring flame can begin to burn away. Magic has many different forms, holy, unholy, destructive, form magic, and the rare raw magic, which very few people can tap into.

Holy magic

Holy magic, commonly used by priests or clerics, used to heal the wounded, invoke the wrath of a god on someone, smite the undead, or even bless people with the power of angels. Holy magic is a useful and commonly used magic, it has been used in wars for many years, saving millions, and the first man who discovered holy magic was Willie Pottings, more commonly known as Father Pottings. He had been one of the people who had thought Demora mad when he rushed into town yelling about spontaneously creating fire, but when word spread it was true, he wondered if it could be used in other ways, ways to communicate with the gods, heal the sick and wounded, he experimentally made a cut on his upper arm and thought of it being healed, picturing it in his mind as it was before the knife had pierced it. His arm had begun to flow quite seriously before it finally worked; he went to the other priests, who spread the word throughout the village, people came far and wide to see the miraculous 'healing hands'. After a while people began to pick it up, spreadin it across the world, suddenly, Father Pottings wasn't so famous any more.

Unholy magic

Unholy magic, used by necromancers and other dark magic users, used to inflict pain, summon the demons of hell, raise the dead, or use the powers of shadow. Unholy magic is a usually shunned branch of magic, due to its affiliation with necromancers and the dark arts, however, unholy magic can be used in positive ways, such as resting the restless undead, or warding away haunting spirits. Unholy magic was discovered by a woman called Gilla Brental, who lived far from the village where magic was discovered, she had heard of the healing man, and whether it could be used in reverse effect, she tried to reanimate her pet mouse, she was around 12 at the time, and it took a great deal of time before it finally worked, the mouse slowly flickered back into life. She gleefully showed her mother, who shunned her away in disgust, calling her a witch; her town chased her out into the woods, where she practiced unholy magic until people gathered in the forest, wanting to learn the arts she had discovered, and that was how the first necromancers came to be

Destructive

Destructive magic was discovered by a war general, only know as Zack, he was losing the war, the opponent were marching across the battlefield, his battalion had little time till their final judgement, he was lying in a trench, he needed the enemy to be killed some how, but they were backed into a corner. Commander Zack w-had only heard of magic once, overhearing a conversation in a tavern, he imagined with all his might the enemy, their blood turning to acid, he thought so hard, he unknowingly invoked the power of magic, he looked up over the trench to see the enemy screaming and clawing at their skin, slowly holes began to appear, skin burned into bone. Zack suddenly thought back to that conversation he had heard, this must be that magic thing he had heard about. He also discovered that magic potency can be heightened when the caster is in a state of adrenaline.

Form Magic

Form magic is a very strange way of magic, used to alter the shape of beings and objects. It was discovered by an elf called Main Redvine, she was hunting a monstrous spider when she found it bearing down on her, and she was backed into a corner, it began to encase her in a layer of webbing, but she wished with all her will that the spider to be a rabbit, ears flickering, teeth tittering, she fell to the ground, only her legs covered in web, sitting in front of her was a brown rabbit. She had discovered form magic; it was perhaps the second hardest branch of magic, after Raw Magic. It could only be used by very powerful wizards, or druids, who adopted it as their main magic source.

Raw Magic

Raw magic is the arcane, it can be used to create things out of thin air, and it was the one discovered by Demora Philidelphus, it can only be used by the strong-willed or a mighty sorcerer. Raw magic is tapping into the core of reality, and popping back with whatever it is you want to create, it is also the type of magic that lets people phase between the material plane and the astral plane. Raw magic is basically the base of magic, with the other type's branching off, for example, when you are using destructive magic, you are using raw magic to destroy or wound something. Raw magic takes years to master, there are only w people in the known world to have mastered it, its discoverer, and Gali Tilla.

Magic Aurora

The magic aurora is the magic light that dwells within everyone; it can be any colour, depending on the person's personality, race, and gender. Magic items glow with their master's aurora, unless of course the item has sentience, then it will glow its own personal aurora. When someone uses magic, their hands glow if they are casting the spell on others, but their eyes glow if they are casting on themselves. Magic aurora can be useful in many ways, i.e.: if a human is walking through a dark cave but is wearing armour with runes, his magic aurora would glow on the runes, effectively creating a light.

That was a brief skew of magic, there is more, on the next page

((A.N: I will actually write the next page if people want to know more about the magic on Yorl, but I think this is about it really))


End file.
